Papy Lulu (OS)
by Les Papotes Associees
Summary: Teddy Lupin n'avouerait jamais à Scorpius Malfoy qu'il avait le plus sexy des grands-pères. Slash. Threesome. Voyeurisme. Lemons. Résultat d'un tirage au sort. Par Westy'.


**Titre :** Papy Lulu

 **Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

 **Genre :** OS

 **Rating :** M (big threesome et voyeurisme)

 **Tirage** : Teddy Lupin / Lucius Malfoy / Regulus Black / Severus Snape

 **Synopsis :** Teddy Lupin n'avouerait jamais à Scorpius Malfoy qu'il avait le plus sexy des grands-pères. Slash. Threesome. Voyeurisme. Lemons.

 **Disclamer :** cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un tirage au sort du nom de personnages relevant de l'univers d'Harry Potter qui revient de droit à J.K Rowling.

 **Bêta-lecture :** Elektra Black 2 (qui j'espère était rouge tomate en corrigeant cet OS / drabble]

 _ **Réponse Elektra :**_ Pas vraiment non, vu que je connais bien ta tendance à la perversion!

 **Note d'introduction :** Alors... Je vous propose avec joie, lubricité et un peu d'appréhension aussi, mon premier four-threesome. Pourquoi commencer simple quand on peut compliquer ? xD Enfin vous comprendrez en lisant pourquoi je ne peux pas vraiment trancher entre foursome et threesome. Sachez que j'avais pioché 4 noms (ceux indiqués plus haut) et l'idée est venue assez vite en fait. C'est presque inquiétant que les idées fusent si spontanément dans mon esprit pour ce genre de fic. Ceci dit, à l'origine, cet OS devait être publié dans le cadre du recueil de drabbles Abus de Choixpeau mais il dépasse de beaucoup la limite de mots qu'on essaie relativement de tenir. Donc il a le droit à son propre sujet...

[ 2 : Effectivement, je confirme que lorsqu'il s'agit de déviance, elle est la première de nous deux à réagir :D]

* * *

 **PAPY LULU**

"Tu comprends, ça m'embête vraiment de le laisser tout seul à la maison. Papa voulait laisser un elfe de maison mais je ne leur fait pas vraiment confiance pour s'occuper de lui.

-Je te dis que ça ne me pose aucun souci de le garder. Et puis chez MamieDa on a assez de place pour qu'il se sente à l'aise ton Puffskein." Teddy Lupin en avait assez d'écouter les balbutiements maladroits de son meilleur ami Scorpius Malfoy. Son cadet de deux ans piqua un fard mais marmonna autre chose que Teddy lui demanda de répéter.

"En fait... Il ne peut pas quitter le Manoir. Il a besoin de repères tu comprends." Bien que Teddy ne soit pas convaincu qu'une telle bestiole, si laide et agaçante, ait véritablement besoin de repères, il hocha la tête distraitement, obnubilé par ce que cette affirmation fébrile signifiait.

"Tu veux dire que... je devrais aller au Manoir pour le garder ?" Scorpius hocha piteusement la tête.

"Je suis désolé...

-Pendant DEUX SEMAINES ENTIERES ?" Scorpius rougit à nouveau, détestant être dépendant de la bonne volonté de son meilleur ami.

"Si ça t'embête trop, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre mais tu comprends je te fais confi...

-C'est okay !" s'exclama Teddy, ravalant sa satisfaction. Il ne fallait pas alerter la suspicion de Scorpius sur cet étrange enthousiasme à vouloir rester enfermé deux semaines avec une créature magique instable et stupide dans un immense manoir glauque. Scorpius ouvrit pourtant de grands yeux étonnés.

"T'es... T'es sûr ?" Teddy lui fit son sourire le plus éclatant et, l'attrapant par les épaules, énonça :

"Je peux bien faire ça pour mon meilleur ami." L'autre, content et rassuré pour son infâme bestiole, le remercia et décida de l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse pour une tournée des confiseries. Teddy ricana intérieurement : deux semaines dans les petits papiers de Lucius-Sexy-Papy et en plus, il avait des bonbons !

* * *

"N'oublie pas, il ne mange que des croc-skeinettes de chez Sorci'Pet sinon il est malade. [1]

-Oui, tu l'as déjà noté sur le papier..." marmonna un Teddy impatient comme pas deux de se retrouver enfin seul. Il avait déjà prévu d'enfermer la bestiole dans une salle vide avec plein de trucs à manger et à boire et de passer les deux semaines à explorer le mythique Manoir. Le métamorphomage pressa son meilleur ami en direction de ses grands-parents qui l'attendaient patiemment sur le seuil. Ils soupirèrent seulement en décrétant partir en premiers et utilisèrent un portoloin après quelques pas dans le Parc. Draco et Astoria pour leur part se faisaient joyeusement la tronche, se jetant des regards venimeux. La belle brune chuchota vivement :

"Pourquoi lui as-tu achetée cette bestiole immonde ?!" L'ex-serpentard pinça le nez et énonça dignement :

"Le Puffskein est le compagnon des jeunes sorciers depuis dix-huit siècles. C'est une histoire de tradition." Son épouse eut un rire bref mais le rabroua :

"Cesse de mentir Draco. Je sais très bien que c'est encore pour montrer à Weasley que tu peux payer à son fils ce qu'il ne peut pas offrir au sien." Le blond l'ignora royalement en haussant les épaules. Elle l'accusa :

"Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu l'aurais pris d'une autre couleur !" Teddy jeta un regard à l'animal qui louchait vers Scorpius avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Une grosse touffe de poil orange cachait presque sa bouche. L'adolescent retint un rire. Quelle n'avait pas été la tête de son Oncle Ron lorsqu'il avait appris que Scorpius avait un Puffskein nommé King Weas'. Il était devenu écarlate et avait bafouillé des insultes malgré le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione qui lui avait même collé un coup de livre sur le crâne. Il avait ensuite boudé pendant une semaine avant d'offrir un furet à Hugo qui le promenait partout à l'aide d'une laisse extensible. Teddy soupira de soulagement lorsque son meilleur ami et ses parents s'évaporèrent dans le brouillard matinal.

Il erra tout d'abord distraitement, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par la baie vitrée du salon au cas où l'un des Malfoy ne revienne après avoir oublié quelque chose. Il ne s'agissait pas de se faire prendre à fouiller. Les trois premiers jours, il se dévoua corps et âme à son travail de puffskein-sitter et joua avec la bestiole baveuse une bonne partie du jour, lui lançant toutes sortes d'objets que la bestiole saisissait avec sa langue extrêmement longue. La plupart du temps, Teddy finissait par terre, en train de lutter pour récupérer une statuette ou un vêtement que King Weas' essayait d'avaler tout rond. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un être aussi petit, dépourvu de bras et de jambes, puisse lui tenir tête de la sorte ? Pas lui en tout cas. Enfin vint le quatrième jour et Teddy estima qu'il n'y avait plus de risque que ses hôtes surgissent de manière inopinée. C'est donc sans scrupules aucuns qu'il verrouilla l'objet de sa présence ici dans un grand cachot qu'il agrandit magiquement et dota de végétation, d'eau et de jouets en tous genres, pour avoir la paix et fouiner plus à son aise.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se précipita en sautillant vers les quartiers Est de l'immense propriété. Il crevait d'envie de voir le lit dans lequel Lucius Malfoy dormait, peut être nu. Enfin(,) en tout cas dans ses fantasmes d'adolescent bourré d'hormones. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi c'était sur Lucius Malfoy, désormais âgé de cinquante-deux ans, qu'il nourrissait des pensées peu chastes. Après tout, son fils n'était pas repoussant, loin de là, mais il était moins efficace à cacher ses émotions et semblait de toute manière trop colérique et instable pour être supportable. La question de Scorpius quant à elle était toute élucidée : c'était non seulement son meilleur ami mais en plus il avait à peine quatorze ans. Eh oui, Teddy Lupin n'était pas un garçon franchement original hormis ses facultés étonnantes en Métamorphose, il avait le béguin pour un homme d'âge mûr seulement à cause de ses airs mystérieux. Et objectivement, Lucius Malfoy était bien conservé. Teddy bavait sur ses épaules carrées, son visage strict, ses mèches grisonnantes, ses yeux d'un bleu sombre plutôt froid et ses cuisses qu'il imaginait musclées et recouvertes d'un duvet blond un peu rêche.

Oh ooooh... En effet, à se perdre ainsi dans ses douces idées, Teddy n'avait pas pu empêcher son membre de s'éveiller lentement, levant timidement la main pour attirer son attention. [2] Le jeune homme grimaça, dans l'hésitation. Il n'allait pas se soulager en plein milieu d'un couloir, si ? Décidant que non, il pressa le pas et après quelques minutes de marche, trouva enfin la porte des appartements de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy(,) d'après ses souvenirs de discussions avec Scorpius. La main moite d'appréhension, il fit basculer la poignée et resta sur le seuil(,) le temps de saisir précisément l'instant solennel. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la chambre n'était pas outrageusement dotée de dorures ou de tentures. C'était même plutôt sobre. Comme tout ce qui caractérise Lucius Malfoy... songea-t-il. Il s'approcha du lit qui prenait le centre de la pièce, haut et paré de draps noirs aux coutures argentées. Les murs étaient vert hollandais et le sol était aménagé de tapis bruns. Il y avait(,) dans un angle(,) une bibliothèque de bois sombre et une porte donnait sur une salle de bain petite mais fonctionnelle. Une autre porte permettait d'accéder au bureau de Lucius. Pourtant bien concentré sur sa découverte des lieux, le jeune Lupin ne put que constater que se trouver là, à quelques pas du havre où reposait chaque nuit le corps endormi de son béguin, renforçait son excitation qui devenait douloureuse.

Jetant un regard au lit, il fut tenté de s'y installer pour se soulager. Mais... L'idée que Narcissa Malfoy soit également présente chaque soir entre ces draps le refroidissait quelque peu. Il préféra donc investir le bureau de l'éminent homme d'affaires. Le fauteuil de Lucius avait l'air très confortable. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, Lucius Malfoy ne prenait toujours que le meilleur ! Teddy baissa son pantalon et son caleçon et se vautra dedans. Puis, d'une main, il commença à se caresser, et de l'autre à effleurer les objets présents sur le meuble sombre. Sa main trembla lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec un parchemin couvert de l'écriture de l'aristocrate et Teddy geignit après s'être caressé les cuisses avec la plume de l'ancien Mangemort. Ce statut là, était à la fois terrifiant et excitant, et l'adolescent se concentra fermement sur cette idée pour continuer de se toucher. Il songea aussi vaguement au fait que Lucius était le beau-frère de sa grand-mère, autrement dit son grand-oncle par alliance et il haleta encore plus fort, ses fesses frottant le cuir noir du fauteuil. Il sentait qu'il allait venir sous peu s'il ne contrôlait pas mieux le flot d'images qui apparaissaient dans son esprit, imaginant le blond assis sur ses genoux, frottant son postérieur à son érection douloureuse, ou l'embrassant langoureusement pour descendre en baisers humides sur son torse jusqu'à... Non. Il tiendrait. Il inspira un grand coup et lâcha son érection qui resta contre son ventre tendu, troublant les poils bruns qui s'amassaient là.

Teddy se leva, se rhabilla et contourna la table chargée de dossiers pour passer un doigt distrait sur une commode, l'étagère d'une bibliothèque, puis s'arrêta devant un meuble fermé à double tours. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne devait s'agir que de transactions secrètes cachées à la vue d'un quelconque indiscret mais Teddy voulait tout savoir, voulait tout voir, voulait être celui qui posséderait la connaissance suprême sur Lucius Malfoy. Il prononça alors toute une série de sorts pour ouvrir le placard mais rien n'y fit. Résigné, il recula et observa le meuble avec mécontentement, prenant place sur le bureau. Mais alors qu'il posait son derrière rhabillé contre la marqueterie ouvragée du bureau, son talon heurta la barre centrale entre les deux pieds de celui-ci. Un déclic sonore se fit entendre et Teddy fronça les sourcils en regardant entre ses jambes. Au sol, le tapis avait fait un petit saut, se bombant légèrement. Le jeune homme l'observa cinq minutes et décida de le soulever, terriblement curieux. Sa curiosité fut amplement satisfaite.. Sous la splendide tenture se trouvait un petit couvercle qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il le souleva et découvrit dans un petit renfoncement du sol une bourse en cuir. Il ne voyait pas le chef des Malfoy cacher de l'argent de la sorte. Il devait s'agir de quelque preuve compromettante qu'il devait conserver mais non exposer.

Rongé par l'avidité, Teddy ouvrit la poche et plissa les yeux en reconnaissant des tubes à essai. Du moins, du moins, c'est ainsi que les moldus les auraient décrits. Mais en l'occurrence, les volutes claires qui tournoyaient dans les longs récipients transparents étaient des souvenirs. Teddy sentit ses joues chauffer allègrement. Il venait de mettre la main sur une mine d'or, il le sentait. Fébrile, il chercha une pensine à l'aide d'un accio et celle-ci arriva depuis le meuble qu'il avait tenté d'ouvrir ; comme quoi certains sortilèges simples déjouaient parfois les plus grands artifices. Mais il se moquait désormais du mobilier alors qu'il allait plonger dans les pensées de son cher Lucius. L'idée qu'il se retrouve face à des crimes de guerre l'effleura un instant et il eut peur mais inspirant un grand coup, il se résolut à se hisser hors du songe si le cas se présentait. Il y avait trois flacons. Il se demanda comment il allait choisir lequel il visionnerait en premier et laissa le hasard choisir décider en fermant les yeux et tendant la main. Il la referma sur l'un des tubes mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un autre réceptacle roulait d'avant en arrière, pour buter contre son poing serré. Chaque fois que le souvenir enfermé heurtait sa peau, de petites étincelles de magie surgissaient, dorées. Déglutissant face à un tel phénomène, Teddy repoussa son choix initial, optant pour le souvenir volontaire.

* * *

Le demi-lycanthrope versa le contenu léger du tube dans la pensine qu'il avait posée sur le sol et après une bouffée d'oxygène pour se donner du courage, plongea la tête dans le baquet ouvragé, à genoux sur le tapis. Il mit plusieurs minutes à prendre ses repères dans ce monde inconnu. Visiblement, ils étaient à Poudlard. A côté de lui, dans un couloir, marchait Lucius. Ses traits étaient lisses de toutes rides et même si ainsi Teddy le trouvait très beau, il regrettait de ne pas retrouver la maturité qu'il aimait dans sa peau pâle et parfaite. Le jeune Lucius portait l'uniforme de sa maison mais sa cravate était détachée, pendant des deux côtés de son cou. Ses yeux étaient un peu ternes et il bailla sans élégance mais(,) personne n'était là pour l'observer. Teddy le trouva touchant. Il devait être tard dans la nuit pour que le jeune aristocrate se laisse autant aller. Teddy le suivit doucement, tournant parfois autour de lui pour mieux le détailler, appréciant chaque courbe de son corps et pouvant même percevoir le parfum de ses cheveux. L'expérience était grisante. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent devant un tableau marquant l'entrée des quartiers vert-et-argent. Lucius prononça le mot de passe auquel Teddy ne prêta pas attention et entra, l'intrus sur ses talons. Le jeune gryffondor ne prit pas la peine de détailler la salle commune, focalisé sur l'idée qu'il allait probablement pouvoir voir le serpentard dans son dortoir, scène extrêmement intime.

Effectivement, Lucius poussa la porte du dortoir de Sixième Année. Il écarta vivement les rideaux d'un premier lit, puis d'un second, qui s'avérèrent tous deux vides. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas couchés et c'était étrange. Teddy sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait cerner les pensées de son fantasme. Lucius plissa les yeux, ce qui rida son front juvénile et fit bander Teddy. Il se dirigea vers un troisième lit qu'il dépouilla de ses tentures mais qui ne révéla encore une fois que l'absence de son propriétaire. Alors, méfiant, Malfoy s'approcha du dernier lit qui n'était pas le sien. Cette fois, il s'avança et écarta à peine les draps du baldaquin pour pouvoir seulement jeter un coup d'œil. Teddy fit de même, se collant au personnage évanescent qu'il suivait. Il risqua aussi un regard sur le contenu renfermé par l'alcôve de tissu et se figea, sa salive se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Il y avait deux garçons bruns dans le lit. Ils étaient entièrement nus et l'un d'eux était à quatre pattes, supportant le poids de l'autre qui était derrière lui. Teddy, qui était loin d'être prude, savait exactement ce que signifiait cette position et les soupirs du garçon du dessous répondaient clairement aux grognements de celui du dessus. Il perçut un mouvement à sa gauche et vit Lucius glisser sa main sous sa robe de sorcier probablement pour se masturber en sordide voyeur. Comme Teddy était lui aussi un grand voyeuriste dans l'âme, il décida de faire de même. Se branler dans une pensine était beaucoup plus plaisant que de devoir imaginer un scénario. C'était à la fois moins éprouvant et plus grisant. Toutefois, il se figea lorsque le garçon qui pilonnait l'autre adolescent releva la tête. Il émit un cri surpris. Il n'avait jamais côtoyé cet individu puisqu'il était mort alors qu'il était encore bébé, mais Teddy reconnaissait parfaitement les cheveux noirs et le nez crochu de Severus Snape. Son corps était fin et pâle, ses poils, peu présents mais sombres, et son ossature maigrelette supportait quelques pauvres muscles à peine entretenus. Et pourtant, il émanait de lui une sensualité étrange, simple et authentique, que jamais Teddy n'aurait soupçonnée chez l'homme dont on lui avait fait un portrait relatif. Snape saisit les hanches de son partenaire pour aller plus brusquement à sa rencontre et l'autre gémit de cette poigne forte qui laissait des traces rouges sur sa peau blanche. Snape émit un couinement de plaisir et murmura, la voix basse et incontrôlée :

"Regulus..." Teddy vira au rouge coquelicot. Regulus Black. Son Grand-Grand-Cousin. Snape avait couché avec le frère de son ennemi. Ça c'était du scoop !

De là où ils étaient, Teddy et Lucius avaient une agréable vue de profil sur ce qui se passait, ce qui était optimal pour cerner tous les enjeux de l'acte qui se déroulait cette nuit là. Lucius émit un gargouillement lubrique lorsque Regulus cambra les reins pour mieux sentir Severus. Teddy manqua de donner un coup de coude au blond pour lui signifier d'être plus discret mais réalisa que tout ceci s'était déjà joué sans lui plus de trente cinq ans plus tôt. Mais comme il l'avait deviné, Regulus entendit le léger bruit et tourna la tête dans leur direction. Son regard passa de surpris, à malicieux et il repoussa doucement Severus qui ne put donc pas se déverser en lui mais macula les draps, grognant à moitié de plaisir, à moitié de frustration. Regulus ne s'excusa pas et attira seulement son attention :

"Sev'." L'interpellé regarda dans la direction pointée par son amant souriant et ses prunelles sombres tombèrent sur Lucius qui rosissait, véritablement mortifié de s'être fait prendre. Il releva un sourcil surpris puis, avisant de la mine concupiscente de Regulus, agrippa Lucius par le col de sa robe, l'amenant sur le lit avec eux. Le blond ne protesta pas, trop étonné et gêné, et Severus l'allongea, le regardant droit dans les yeux, tentant de percer les secrets de son regard. Regulus, beaucoup moins méfiant et tellement plus pratique, se pencha sur son visage et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils étaient nus, chacun d'un côté de son corps habillé. Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais sa main partit caresser la peau humide des fesses de son amant. Teddy observait tout cela sans oser espérer ce qu'il sentait se profiler. Lucius semblait dans la même situation puisqu'il jeta une œillade incertaine du côté de Severus. Le regard de l'austère élève changea subitement et il prit d'assaut la bouche de son compagnon de maison sans plus de réticences.

Teddy hoqueta lorsque Regulus passa sa main sous les vêtements de Lucius pour le caresser. Celui-ci émit le même son, mais il écarta en plus les jambes pour faciliter l'accès à son anatomie sollicitée. Severus chercha la main de Lucius pour la plaquer sur son entrejambe encore trempée de sperme(,) que son homologue pompa en tremblant, gémissant dans la bouche du brun qui se frotta contre sa main. Il frissonna lorsqu'il réalisa que Regulus avait enfin réussi à le débarrasser de son pantalon, de son caleçon, et de ses chaussettes. Severus arrêta de l'embrasser, lui intima de continuer de le masturber, et lui retira brutalement son pull et sa chemise, le laissant nu à leurs regards curieux et satisfaits. Regulus, stimulé par la découverte de leur nouvel amant, repoussa Severus dont la main flattait les cuisses de Lucius, pour se glisser entre celles-ci. Sans hésiter, il lapa le gland de Lucius et celui-ci sentit son bassin se faire bloquer par Severus qui entreprit de lui mordre le cou. La main de Lucius trembla autour du membre de son camarade de dortoir mais il n'abandonna pas sa mission pour autant. Très vite pourtant, il se libéra dans l'étreinte étroite du palais de Regulus(,) qui avala dans un bruit caractéristique et remonta pour l'embrasser. Lucius grimaça au goût ainsi partagé mais le transmit lui-même à Severus. Le blond ne souhaitait toutefois pas rester aussi passif et se redressa avec volonté, faisant basculer Severus sous lui.

Regulus s'écarta pour quelques minutes, les observant avec ravissement, frottant son sexe contre la cuisse de Lucius, embrassant son épaule droite, caressant son ventre et titillant son nombril. Le blond se détournait parfois de Severus auquel il se frottait pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Severus les observait, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, sa main droite posée sur le sexe de Lucius, la gauche sur celui de Regulus, contre la cuisse de Lucius. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, alors que Teddy pensait qu'il allait venir sans même se toucher, la situation évolua à nouveau. Après une œillade complice, Lucius et Regulus empoignèrent Severus pour le retourner sur le ventre. Celui-ci ouvrit les jambes largement et Lucius sépara ses deux fesses pour dévoiler son anus. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, comme pris de stupeur face à la splendeur de sa découverte et approcha son visage pour humer la peau, caresser du bout du nez la naissance des fesses et enfin donner un coup de langue bref, qui figea Severus qui eut du mal à prendre son souffle. Regulus, pour sa part, caressait l'arrière-train de l'aristocrate et celui-ci enfouit bientôt son visage dans ce canyon caché pour pénétrer la grotte de son appendice rose saliveux. Severus était en train de se briser les cordes vocales alors que Lucius le suçait là où personne ne l'avait encore stimulé. Il craignait ce qui allait bientôt se passer mais en toute franchise, Teddy pouvait aussi lire l'envie sur son visage. Lui-même était un peu paumé dans ce souvenir, se sentant à la fois délicieusement surpris des mœurs de son fantasme, et un peu pervers de les savourer impunément.

Lorsque Lucius eut à peine élargi le passage de sa langue, Regulus rentra à nouveau en action pour glisser un doigt en Severus. Il embrassait Lucius en même temps et le blond l'enlaçait d'un bras pour coller leurs érections ensemble. Comme Severus se mit bientôt à gémir un peu plus faiblement, Lucius ajouta son index avec celui de Regulus et le génie des potions se cambra en hurlant, certes de plaisir, mais un peu mal à l'aise face à cet étirement. Ils s'amusèrent à le pénétrer alternativement de leurs phalanges lubrifiées et Severus les pria bientôt pour plus de stimulation. Regulus sourit à Lucius avant de s'éloigner de lui et fit se retourner Severus sur le dos, plaçant ses jambes sur les épaules de Lucius. Il se plaça ensuite derrière Lucius et, tenant son bassin, le positionna de telle sorte que son sexe soit à l'entrée de Severus. Celui-ci déglutit et échangea un regard entendu avec Regulus qui guida le sexe de Lucius à l'intérieur de leur ami. Lucius griffa les hanches de Severus dans l'opération et Teddy, qui jusque là était resté sagement au bord du lit à regarder, se hâta de prendre place sur le matelas pour être au plus près des trois adolescents indécents, humant l'odeur de chacun avec fascination. Les arômes se mélangeaient et les peaux, chacune d'un degré de blanc différent, se fracassaient en un dégradé harmonieux. Lucius cria de se sentir aussi chaleureusement reçu par Severus et jura même quand il atteignit la prostate du brun qui siffla son prénom. Regulus aussi était très excité pour sa part et se collait à Lucius, son sexe proéminent frottant contre son dos. Il mordait la nuque de Lucius, la tête dans ses cheveux blonds. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de forces, Lucius lâcha Severus d'une de ses mains pour chercher la tête de Regulus derrière lui et la ramener à l'avant pour combler de leurs langues l'espace de leurs bouches, frottant davantage ses fesses contre son pénis gorgé de sang.

Regulus aussi estimait qu'il était temps qu'on le soulage, aussi introduisit-il son majeur dans le trou vierge de Lucius qui couina de douleur, arrêtant de pénétrer Severus subitement. Mais celui-ci, délaissé, le saisit par les hanches pour le forcer à continuer de le prendre. Regulus embrassa Lucius en lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui, et le stimula en lui pinçant les tétons, maintenant toutefois son doigt en place et persévérant dans ses investigations. Lorsque le blond se fut un peu calmé, grâce aux attentions de ses deux amants, Regulus ajouta son index, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle interruption sur le front Lucius-Severus, et une nouvelle prise d'initiative du brun. Enfin, Lucius fut prêt à recevoir Regulus et le plus jeune s'insinua, non sans mal du côté du plus âgé qui pleurait un peu. Severus bougeait le plus vite possible sous lui pour l'apaiser et ses efforts payèrent lorsque Lucius, après plusieurs longues minutes, recommença à le pilonner, entraînant Regulus dans son balancement cadencé. Le Cinquième Année intercepta le regard frustré de Severus lorsque son partenaire cessa de s'occuper de lui pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait en lui. La découverte de la pénétration par Lucius fut doublée par celle de Teddy, qui voyant l'air de pur extase sur le visage de son fantasme, se doigta précautionneusement, intrigué. Comme le blond, il se plaignit d'abord de la douleur, lui n'ayant personne pour limiter son supplice par de savantes caresses. Puis, la brûlure s'estompa et l'adolescent parvint à se stimuler doublement bien que maladroitement, une main de chaque côté de son corps, les jambes relevées. Il ne quittait pas des yeux ce qui se passait, ne cessant de se féliciter pour avoir choisi la bonne fiole.

Severus hocha la tête lorsqu'il sentit Regulus s'infiltrer dans ses pensées pour lui proposer une image alléchante sur ce qu'ils pouvaient tenter par la suite. Teddy se demanda comment ce qu'il observait pourrait être meilleur encore lorsque Regulus tira brutalement Lucius en arrière, le faisant se retirer totalement de Severus. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, perdu, et observa Severus, les yeux pleins de questions. Puis, Regulus le fit escalader le corps de Severus et il se retrouva assis sur lui, les genoux pliés de chaque côté du brun qui le fixait avec anticipation.

"Qu'est-ce que … ?" eut juste le temps de demander Lucius que Severus l'empalait sur son sexe. Il était approximativement de la même dimension que celui de Regulus et le blond gémit de bonheur, l'angle de pénétration étant beaucoup plus puissant. Severus aussi émit vocalement son contentement mais déjà Lucius ne l'entourait plus. Le blond le regarda, étonné, et Severus sourit de manière particulièrement amusée quand le blond se sentit à nouveau investi mais pas par la même personne. Puis aussi vite, Regulus était ressorti. Severus le relaya et ils le pénétrèrent alternativement, le faisant crier de plaisir. Si l'intrusion était moins régulière, l'idée qu'il soit possédé par les deux, presque en même temps, faisait se déhancher Lucius qui gémissait sans plus aucune retenue. Teddy, de son côté, était écarlate, le pantalon baissé, deux doigt dans son cul, le poing serré sur sa queue, la tête près de celle de Snape, presque yeux dans les yeux avec Lucius.

Comme Severus et Regulus le tenaient fermement, décidant des détails stratégiques de leur formation, Lucius avait ses deux mains libres pour se masturber et se pincer les mamelons, se mordant les lèvres alors que Regulus lui arrachait presque la peau de l'épaule avec les dents. Severus fut le premier à venir et la sensation de sa giclure dans son corps fit trembler Lucius(,) qui serait venu si Regulus n'avait pas brusquement empoigné son érection pour l'en empêcher. Severus, dont le dos s'était arqué, retomba dans les draps verts en soupirant et face au regard douloureux de Regulus, s'occupa de l'érection de Lucius(,) le temps que l'autre brun jouisse à son tour dans son corps. Cette fois pourtant, l'aristocrate sentit la main du sang-mêlé lâcher la base de son pénis et son sperme atteignit le torse devant lui (et un peu Teddy qui se libéra en gueulant). Severus étala la semence sur ses tétons qui se dressèrent sous le regard fasciné de Lucius. Regulus se retira de lui et se déplaça pour s'allonger à la droite de Severus qu'il entreprit de nettoyer à coups de langue. Amusé, Lucius bougea de l'autre côté du potionniste émérite et rejoignit Regulus dans son jeu mutin. Enfin, ils embrassèrent tous deux Severus en même temps, le brun les maintenant contre lui de ses deux bras. Teddy, les observant s'endormir candidement [3] avec une pointe d'envie, se sentit tout à coup arraché à son doux songe.

* * *

Dans la pièce régnait un bazar monstrueux. Teddy n'avait pas eu conscience de tant bouger au cours de son voyage dans la pensine. Les papiers qui étaient auparavant classés sur le bureau avaient volé à travers l'office, le fauteuil était renversé, les tapis étaient retournés dans tous les sens et les fioles de souvenirs s'étaient ouvertes, les volutes grises errant de manière incertaine dans l'air ambiant. L'armoire(,) d'où provenait la pensine(,) était tombée et des étincelles magiques crépitaient, zébrant les vitres à intervalles irréguliers. Mais pire que ce capharnaüm presque effrayant, il y avait la haute silhouette de Lucius Malfoy sur le pas de la porte, qui fixait son regard choqué sur lui. Teddy était pantalon baissé, allongé au sol et les jambes écartées. Le patriarche de la famille de blonds fit voler ses yeux d'une chose à l'autre dans la pièce pour retomber tout de même sur Teddy, humilié, qui eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de remonter son jean sur son membre humide. Il grimaça à cette sensation désagréable mais maintint son regard vissé au sol, pétrifié. Il releva seulement le visage lorsqu'une formule fut prononcée et observa avec surprise les choses qui reprenaient leur place, les papiers s'empiler de nouveau, les meubles se redresser, les souvenirs se faire aspirer par leur gardien [REB2-A], et la pensine reprendre sa place sur l'étagère. Puis, Lucius Malfoy avança, s'arrêta à son niveau et ramassa le souvenir visionné qui gisait dans sa fiole près de l'intrus. Il fit tourner l'artefact magique dans sa main, et jeta un coup d'œil au visage tomate de Teddy en expliquant :

"J'ai oublié un dossier important." [REB2-B] Teddy déglutit. Le blond le dépassa, atteignit la porte qui menait à sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Enfin, il se retourna et prononça, non sans une lueur amusée dans le regard :

"Après vous Monsieur Lupin."

* * *

[1] Sachez que je me suis éclatée à inventer ces produits. Dès que y'a un truc débile à inventer, je suis toujours présente. Puis bon, imaginer Draco Malfoy emmener son fils acheter les croc-skeinettes, avouez que c'était tentant.

[2] Oui j'ai honte de cette métaphore scolaire dans ce contexte...

[3] Oui l'auteur se fout de vous :D

* * *

 **REB2-A :** ça c'est trop cool de voir qu'on peut conserver les souvenirs, qu'ils ne sont pas perdus même s'ils quittent par inadvertance leur prison de verre XD

 **REB2-B :** (Moi je suis sûre que Lucius avait placé un sort de détection sur son bureau au cas où des jeunes garçons de seize ans entrent dedans sans faire exprès et fouillent sans le vouloir dans ses papiers :D)

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Ne soyez pas si rouges voyons ! :P Sinon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que j'ai conscience qu'avoir appelée une telle scène par ce titre est indigne xD OUI J'AI PAS RESISTE J'AI REMIS UN PUFFSKEIN. Je pense que j'ai une obsession secrète pour cette création.

* * *

 **Repères chronologiques :**

 _ **Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question :**_

-oui j'ai rajeuni Lucius and Co pour limiter comme je pouvais l'écart d'âge déjà gigantesque. Donc le souvenir se déroule quand Lucius et Severus ont seize ans et Regulus quinze. Teddy a seize ans quand il tombe sur le souvenir. Je suis partie du principe que Scorpius avait 14 ans, Draco 32 et Lucius 52 ans dans le temps du récit.

-oui, Snape et Black pratiquent la légili-occlumancie pour communiquer.

* * *

 **Impressions bêta :** Je tiens à dire que c'est totalement dégueulasse et sadique de nous laisser sur notre faim! J'exige d'avoir la suite XD. Nan sérieux c'est pas facile d'écrire un bon lemon avec plusieurs personnes à la fois sans se tromper dans les noms et les places de chacun et là, ba t'as quand même pas mal gérer. C'est fluide, constant, tu pars pas dans des délires acrobatiques et tout. Franchement c'est agréable aussi car ça ne part pas non plus dans le vulgaire et le trash, bien que par moment, un vocabulaire plus familier fasse son apparition, surtout dans les parties avec Teddy et je dois avouer que c'est une bonne chose car même si son parrain est HP et que sa grand-mère doit être assez stricte sur le langage, il est un ado qui se lâche.

Nan c'est vraiment très bien, tu amènes vachement bien le truc aussi: le début en douceur, les quelques jours au Manoir histoire de voir si personne n'arrive à l'improviste (ça fait beaucoup plus réaliste), puis le souvenir et enfin l'arrivée de Lucius et sa proposition.

Je te félicite donc pour cette scène de voyeurisme, qui je dois l'avouer, commence à devenir ta marque de fabrique XD.

* * *

 **NOTE D'EDITION :** DESOLEE SI C'EST MOCHE, CE MERVEILLEUX SITE NE PEUT PAS MIEUX VOUS SERVIR. J'AI TENTE MOULT FOIS DE LUI FAIRE ENTENDRE RAISON MAIS EN VAIN.


End file.
